


All Good Things… - Sequel to ‘Crazy’

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: beattheblackdog, Domestic Fluff, Endings, Fluff, Gambling, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good things must come to an end, even if you don’t want them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things… - Sequel to ‘Crazy’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 12: Ending at beattheblackdog. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

All good things must come to an end. Ryo remembered his mother telling him that when he was just a kid, disappointed that Christmas was over for another year. Now he sighed sadly as he wandered around the big, open room, checking that he hadn’t forgotten anything. He’d been so happy here, but now it was over and nothing would ever be quite the same again. Things changed, that was an unavoidable fact of life, but big changes always made him feel unsettled.

He pulled open drawers, one after another, finding them empty. It shouldn’t have been surprising; their contents were already packed in bags and standing ready by the door. He was oddly reluctant to leave, even though he knew he really didn’t have any choice.

Looking over at Dee, who was sprawled nonchalantly on the big sofa, he admitted quietly, “I don’t want to leave.”

“And you think I do?” Dee asked. “Stop prowling around; you’re makin’ me dizzy! C’mere and sit down, everything’s packed, you’ve checked those drawers four times already. There’s still an hour before check out, and I can think of much better ways to spend the time we’ve got left.”

“Dee, we can’t…” Ryo shook his head but joined his partner on the sofa anyway. No. Not his partner, his husband. “I can’t believe the time’s gone by so fast; it feels like we only got here yesterday, not ten days ago, and now the honeymoon’s over and we have to go back to New York.”

“Nuh uh,” Dee shook his head. “The honeymoon doesn’t have to be over, just the vacation part of it.” A wicked glint came into Dee’s eyes. “’Sides, we still have that hour!” Before Ryo could think of moving, Dee pounced, pinning him against the arm of the sofa and kissing him until he was giddy and breathless. Things progressed rather rapidly after that as Ryo was swept away on the familiar tide that was Dee in permanently amorous mood. 

Forty minutes later they were sorting their clothes out and getting dressed again. Ryo didn’t even remember getting undressed; somehow, when Dee pounced like that their clothes just seemed to vanish, there one minute and scattered all over the floor the next. He still hadn’t managed to figure out how Dee did that.

“I can’t find my other sock.” Ryo peered under the sofa.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does! I’m not flying home in one sock! And I’m not unpacking again just to find another pair.”

Chuckling, Dee joined in the hunt, finally retrieving the errant sock from where it had become hooked on one of the wall lamps near the door.

“How’d it get all the way over there?”

“Face it, babe; I’m just that good!” Dee grinned proudly.

Ryo snatched the sock and put it on, pulling his sneaker on and lacing it up before checking his watch. “We should head down to the lobby; we still have to get to the airport in time for our flight.”

“Quit panicking, there’s plenty of time. We’ll be at the airport way early if we go straight there.”

“What else are we going to do? We can hardly traipse around the city with our luggage in tow.”

“We didn’t bring all that much with us. I figure we can check out, leave our luggage at the desk, and have one last wander around the casino before we leave. I’ve got a few chips left over; might as well gamble with ‘em instead of just cashing them in.”

Ryo had to admit that made sense. “Okay, that sounds reasonable.” Picking up his suitcase and holdall, he followed Dee out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Downstairs, they settled the remainder of their bill, left their cases on a baggage cart in the left luggage area, and stepped into the casino, past the rattle, clatter, ping of the slot machines, wandering slowly among the tables and pausing to watch other gamblers from time to time.

“What shall we play?” Dee eventually asked. There wasn’t much time left; they’d have to leave soon.

“They’re your chips; you decide.”

“Our chips,” Dee corrected. “What’s mine is yours, now more than ever. How about roulette?”

“Fine with me.”

They made their way over to the roulette table and watched for a few minutes.

“Spread our bets or blow it all on one spin of the wheel?”

“How many chips have we got?”

Dee dug in his pocket and pulled out four fifty dollar chips “This many.”

“Twenty-seven black,” Ryo told him impulsively.

“Why the hell not?” Laughing, Dee placed their bet and waited. The wheel was spun, the ball set in motion, clattering and bouncing around until finally it settled on...

“Twenty-seven black!” the croupier announced.

No one was more surprised than Ryo. “We won!”

“Looks like we’re leaving here with more money than we came with!” Dee pulled his husband in for a kiss before scooping up their winnings. “Always knew you were my lucky charm.”

“What’re we going to do with all this?”

“Treat ourselves? I’m sure we’ll think of something. Don’t have to decide now anyway. Man, I feel like the richest guy in the world right now! Never had this much money in my life!”

“That’s because you spend it as soon as you get it,” Ryo teased.

After cashing in their chips and tucking their winnings safely away, they collected their luggage and stepped out of the hotel into the bright mid-morning sunlight. The doorman signalled a taxi, holding the door open for them as they climbed in after stowing their bags in the trunk.

“Airport, please,” Ryo told the driver, somewhat unnecessarily, Dee thought. Most people leaving hotels with luggage were on their way to catch a flight home.

Settling back against the worn upholstery, Dee took his husband’s hand and twined their fingers together. They’d had a fantastic time in Vegas, but it was time to go home now, back to the real world. 

That was okay though; over the years, Mother had taught him that the end of one thing just meant the beginning of something else, and that the new thing was often even better than what had gone before. Their honeymoon might be ending, but their marriage was just beginning and Dee was sure things could only get better.

The End


End file.
